1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment device that performs treatment on biotissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-223582 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a battery assembly for a surgical device, in which a control circuit selectively allows or disallows power to be supplied from a battery to the surgical device based on certain information. In this battery assembly for a surgical device, prior to activation, both a battery controller and an oscillator are in a standby state. When a user pushes a button, they are activated from the standby state. Signals start to be exchanged between the battery controller and the oscillator. The battery controller supplies electric power from the battery to the oscillator.